An unwanted howl:
by debaVsdeba
Summary: I'm 13 years old. I don't know who am I?


**An unwanted howl:**

**A/N: really I finished it in a lightning speed, within half an hour. So if there are any grammars or spelling mistake, I'm really sorry for it.**

_Disclaimers: Like most of the members of 'FanFiction' I didn't have any legal permission to use any __**'power rangers'**__ character, I didn't own them also, but using them in NON PROFTIABLE PERPOUS._

May be it was a nice day, at list for humans...my classmates were playing shocker during lunch hour. Actually I were not present in shocker field, I'm peeping from window of our class room. I know it is nearly an offence to stay inside classroom during lunch hour, but where I should have to go? I can't stay on play ground, can't go to canteen ,it's not safe for school uniform, and even can't go to library to hang out with nerds- they are less harmful than others but they will start teasing , that I can't tolerate. I pressed my chick against window; the cold glass panel was very comfortable. I closed my eyes to enjoy that cold filling. I wasn't prepared for a splash of Milkshake. It forced me to turn my head to face Jimmy. His coward followers are giggling from behind. Jimmy sat on high bench and one of his feet resting on my school bag. Before I could react he spit mouthful of milkshake again, this time on my eyes.

"Hi freak, like it?"

The sound of laughter really became painful for my auditory system. I was struggling with my blurred vision.

"Oh I think you just awaken from a morning nap! Need tea or coffee?" Jimmy said in mocking tone.

The background laughter became double.

I can't help myself as soon as I recovered my vision; I flipped on Jimmy grabbing his throat as hard as I could. Both of us lost balance and started rolling on floor. Jimmy really was bulky. Due to his weight last drop of air sent out from my lungs. But we kept rolling until we banged against wall of corridor. I started punching on his face, realising anger in every punch. I stopped when I realised I'm in CCTV zone, more over I heard Miss Collin asking to stop fighting.

Again I closed my eyes.

Hi, I'm Robert...Robert James. I know I'm not a human, I know that from that very first day of my life that I could clearly remember, I don't know what I'm. But as far I know my parents are human. And I've no debate that there students on 'Pai Zhua' are also human. But I'm not human. It's not that I've paw instead palm, I didn't have tail, I've nail but no claw, but I've something... something inhuman. It is taught to figure it out for a 13 years old boy, but may be others found it already...so they treats me like a freak or some wild animal. Rarely do I protest against it but from few days something knocking me from inside to be aggressive, toady during the battle I barely refused the urge to test Jimmy's blood.

I'm really lucky that they rusticated me from school, but yet not handed me over to police. But I'm pretty sure they will. So I'm getting out from school for ever. I've no intention to head back at 'Pai Zhua'. Actually I didn't like my parents...slightly wrong my mother gone since I was 6. Actually I've no clear idea about my destination. I've everything in my rucksack and 150US$ in my cargo.

Now I'm passing through a narrow lane of Harlem square. Now it is mid night. Street lamps are the only giving me company during midnight –walk. From somewhere a noise coming may be from nearest NIGHT CLUB. I pointed my eyes towards the sky. It was full moon! A perfectly circular moon emitting silver light with a faint reddish glow; May be for clawed. I started gazing at that bright orb on sky. It was like a fairy tale; once upon a time I had few good friends and usually our special playing schedule was MOONLIT NIGHT

.I continued gazing until I felt power surging through my body. This agony was just unbearable for me. I tried not to scram but couldn't help to whim. I landed on my knees and felt my lungs were out of air, my heart was pounding. The last surge forced me to cry out at the top of my lungs.

As soon as the pain gone I felt growling hunger and burning thrust. My rucksack was thrown aside the pavement. I struggled to take a sip from my water bottle. But spat it out because of its test. My hade was dizzy.

Suddenly a moving shadow attracted my site. I sniffed my surrounding air, the delicious smell lead me towards the helpless puppy. I can't find its mother nearby. I felt saliva dripping from corner of my mouth. I lowered my snout towards it. My instinct, that demonic hunger and flaming thrust prompted me to finish my job quickly. The puppy already coiled in fear. Whimper coming out from its mouth. I held it up grabbing its neck. Its eyes were not only full of fear but tear also. I looked at my hand; it is now completely turned into paw. My throat was burning in thrust...thrust not for water but for blood. I brought the puppy's neck close to my snout. But I brought my paws near my mouth and snapped it.

Because, those eyes... reminded me about a dyeing friend. 6 years ago, in a moonlit night. Like this.


End file.
